7teen: Hot as a Fireball
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Straight to DVD Halloween Special: Not an episode, but more rather a Halloween movie special. The gang is preparing to put on a live action theatrical play of one of Mykan's comic books, but things go a little awry as the planning and timing seems to fall to pieces, and Mykan suddenly and angrily quits, but the show must go on... if it can.
1. Talk of the show

_**Author's notes**___

_**Remember… Mykan Spotswood is not the REAL ME… he's just a character I made with my name, that's it.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was October 24th… only one week more until Halloween, and the Band of Seven, including me, Mykan Spotswood, were at the lemon we had a lot to discuss… for come October 30th, we, along with Starr, Serena, and Ameile would be doing a presentation of the first episode of my comic series, Fireball XL5.

It was to help raise money for the mall, and also give the gang a little early payday, as they all stared in my comics alongside me, and I was very grateful to them.

"So Jonesy, did you get the job?" Jen asked.

"You bet'cha." Her step brother answered. "You're looking at the newest employee at the Galleria-Mall's _House of Horror."_

"Okay… remind me again why you needed to take a job at a place that sells Halloween stuff all year-round?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki… we told you why." I said. "I need some stuff for the big performance next week, and we got to start setting up."

Caitlin, combing her long hair, said. "I think its so cool that were actually going to do a live-action play of one of your comics, Mykan."

I nodded. "You bet… Fireball XL5 is about to fly higher than before."

"Awesome." Jude chuckled as he went over a copy of the comics. "I get to voice a robot, and be this other dude at the same time."

Jen hung up her cell-phone. "Well that's that… we got the Amusement-park booked, the tickets are ready, and everything." she said.

Nikki was getting bored with all this talk about the show, it seemed to be all everyone was into these past couple of weeks. "I may as well just lock myself up in cage with The Clones."

"Awe, cheer-up Nikki." said Wyatt. "But if you really want to sit it out, Mykan could always give your share of pocket-money to the charity."

Nikki couldn't resist the call of cash, seeing as how she was low on funds for all the dates she and Jonesy went on, and he carelessly forgot his wallet, but it was going to be worth it.

"Hmm… at least I get to kick some butt in that later scenes."

We all shared a good laugh.

_**INTRO**_

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_-Now that we're through with school,_

_we get to make all the rules._

_Spend more time with all my friends._

_Always hangin' together, in a place where we grew up…_

_-I'm 7teen…_

_I have found my own way._

_I love my job, and I live at the mall today,_

_And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen life is sweet,_

_Though we grew up way to fast,_

_Still the memories will last._

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6--**_

_-I'm 7teen, 7teen…_

_Still, the memories will last._

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_**7TEEN**_


	2. Mess ups

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day, at Comic Cavern, Wyatt was helping get some of my XL5 collection items to use in the show. We thought it would be easier to use the ones on my store display windows. This way I wouldn't have to pay extra for much.

We were going over my list…

"Space-City model?"

"Check."

"Plastic Ray-guns?"

"Check."

"XL5 model?"

"Double check."

I crossed off everything on my list. "Well that's all I can do from my end, right now." I said. "The rest is up to the others."

I walked over to behind my counter. It wasn't easy for me to be the owner, founder, and Manager of the number-one comic and collectors store in the mall, or manage it all by myself at that matter.

"You know, Mykan… you really should hire some employees to help you out a bit." Wyatt suggested.

"Believe me, man. I would if I could, but I really need the cash." I just couldn't hire any employees at the moment because I really needed all the money I made ach day to help pay for my apartment, rents, car and everything else.

"I just really hope everything goes smoothly." I replied.

Wyatt hoped the same thing. "In the mean time, I got to get back to work too. Later."

"See ya."

Only six days left until the performance and I already had spent over five-hundred big-ones on renting and bookings, and even paying some of my own merchandise, which I planned to work overtime for.

At least I had a lot of customers each day to help get me more money. Especially Darth, and Julie who couldn't get enough of Star-Wars comics, except I let them have free comics this time as an I.O,U for helping with special-effects.

_**(Its amazing… I make Darth look cool now, and Julie beautiful, and they both still act like nerds. Ah, well… can't be changed.)**_

Still… there was a lot to sort out.

_**Meanwhile, at the Penalty-Box**_…

Jen had already sold over fifty tickets to the show. "Thanks for shopping at the penalty box, have a nice day." she said to her customers as they left.

"MASTERSON!!" bellowed Coach Halder. "What do think you're doing? I don't recall ever seeing these items in the store before."

Just went all numb. "Uh… well… they're just tickets to Friday night's show, Coach."

Coach inspected the tickets. "I see." he said. "I'm afraid we don't sell tickets here, Masterson. You get two minutes in the box… unless you let me have a ticket fro free."

Jen was surprised "Coach, You want a ticket?"

Coach Halder was also a big fan of Fireball XL5. "It's my kind of comic. Action, adventure, tough guys… so can I have my ticket?"

Jen wasted no time in letting him have one for free, but suddenly, everyone who saw her, they also wanted free tickets. "No… wait hey!!" Jen yelled. "If you want a ticket you have to pay for it."

She suddenly stopped when she realized Coach was still there. "MASTERSON!! If I can have a free ticket, there's nothing saying these fine people can't have one too."

"But I--"

"No, buts!" and he gestured over to the penalty chamber. Jen huffed and stomped her way in. "Well that totally sucked." she muttered.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jude was at Stick-it, _making sure the place was clean this time._

Jonesy came along. "Slow times?" he asked. "You know it." Jude answered. "So… how's it hangin' over at the House of Horror?"

Jonesy invited Jude to come check the place out. It was absolutely fabulous. Costumes, fake weapons, decorations, projectors, and even fog machines. "Whoa-hoa… Dude."

"Jude." They bopped fists. "This is like the best job I've ever had, and I've had a lot of jobs." Jonsey said. "Whoa! Heads up… two hot chick customers coming up."

Two girls came to the counter, "You wouldn't happen to have and Vampire-Fangs here, would you." One of them asked.

"Or, some elf ears?" asked the other.

Jonesy acted all causal and reached from behind the counted and pulled up two packages. "Here ve are." He said in a vampire's accent. "Von beautiful pair of fangs for zee lovely lady here, and zome elf ears for zee other lovely lady."

The girls giggled as they paid for their things and left. "Mmm-Mmm!" Jonsey murmured. "I have got it made!"

"Sweet." Jude chuckled, but then he noticed Jonsey was grabbing a whole bunch of merchandise. Light-projectors, fog-machines… "Dude, what are those for?"

Jonsey explained they were for the show. "It's a little thing we have here. Rental-Discount." he said. "I'll just borrow them, and bring them right back, piece of cake."

"I don't know, bro." Jude said. "Every time you say that, it always comes back to bite you." but Jonsey wasn't paying attention and just grabbed some more stuff to help with the decorating.

Jude just decided to head back to Stick-it.

_**The next day**_…

Only five more days until the show, and I was most shocked when we all met at the lemon. "What you mean you gave all the tickets away for free?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but Coach would've kept me in the penalty box forever if I hadn't." said Jen. "Sorry."

I thought it over, and the tickets weren't really worth too much anyways. "I guess we can let it off." I said. "By the way… how are the costumes coming?" I asked.

Nikki said she got what she could from the Khaki-Barn. "Now Krissy wants me to actually do some work for a change." she moaned. "So… you pay up."

I sighed, and handed Nikki fifty-bucks as we agreed on earlier for her asking a favor from The Clones. "You sure Serena's mom can sew like you said?" I asked.

"Sure she can." Wyatt said. "Of course I've never actually seen her mom sew before, but I've heard the tales, and hey at least she knows its for a good cause and she agreed to do it for free."

I sighed of relief. "Well that's good to know." I said. "I got to run… I have a lunch date with Amelie. She's really getting excited about all this."

"I got to go too." Caitlin said. "I have a date with, Joey."

"You mean… the same Joey, who's dad runs the amusement park, Joey?" Wyatt asked.

Caitlin nodded as she prettied herself up. "Yeah… we met one day when I bumped into him and he helped me pick up my shopping stuff. He is so sweet… he may--"

"We know, we know… he may be "The one!" Nikki said irritable. "Ugh… if I had a buck for every time she said that I'd be rich."

Caitlin growled at that statement.

"Just be sure to tell ask him, to ask his dad, if the set ups are going okay, and give him these plans." I said giving Caitlin the Blue-Prints.

"Don't worry, you have my word." Caitlin said.

We all headed off. All of us were really hoping nothing else would go wrong…

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Being the new Manager for Burger McFlipsters was no easy task, yet Wyatt was never having more fun. Still flipping burgers, and signing on the job, but he still remember all of Tim's rules.

"_Smile every ten seconds when on the job."_

Wyatt served his final customer before his break, but still kept one more pre-ordered meal going, and the customer of the meal had just arrived.

"Hi, Wyatt." Serena said.

"Hello there, beautiful."

It had almost been a year since Wyatt and Serena got back together, after Chad, and Marlowe moved away to America… _not to mention when the Zombites attacked._

They sat down at a table and began to have lunch, Wyatt even explained to her that they had gotten the proper-clothes and fabrics all set for her mom to sew.

"Oh. Uh, Wyatt… I got some bad news." she said.

Wyatt didn't like the sound of this…

_**Meanwhile**_…

Caitlin was also on her date with Joey, a real smart looking guy too. "So uhm… what was it you wanted to tell?" he asked.

"Awe… I forget, but don't worry. I'll figure it out sure enough."


	3. From bad to Worse

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who may not remember, "Amelie" is that French girl from the ice-cream parlor on Episode "CRIME OF FASHION"**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Almost a whole year of dating, and Amelie and I could never be closer. She and I were having lunch at "Super-Terrific Happy-Sushi" as I got to choose last times lunch date.

_**(The real me doesn't really like sushi)**_

We finished our last sushi pieces, and I poured us some more orange-flavored tea. I couldn't help but star into my girlfriend's eyes, and I began to flatter her as I did a Casablanca impression.

"Who are you really, and what were you before? What did you do, and what did you think?"

Amelie giggled as she took her small pint-glass. "We said… no questions." she said in her French accent.

We clinked our glasses. "Here's looking at you kid." and we drank. After we had our dessert, I paid for the whole thing, and we left.

We stopped for a little rest break on the benches, we even played our favorite game which was similar to "Got'cha last."

"You're cute." I said to her.

"You are cute." she said to me.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

Our faces moved slightly closer, and closer each time one of us went "You." Back to the other, and when we finally met in a kiss, whoever said it last won… today's was Ameile's win. The 2nd time that week she beat me.

"What's going on here?" came the voice of the Rent-A-Cop. Amelie and I rolled our eyes.

"What seems to be zee problem?" Amelie said.

Ron began filling out his ticket book. "Plenty of loitering, that's what." he said. "You're both in some big trouble, maggots."

I gazed at Amelie, and tipped my shades. Amelie held back a giggle. It was time for one of Mykan's _"Get back at Ron pranks."_

_**(Harvey Kneeslapper jokes from Sesame Street actually)**_

I stood up and began looking down at my feet. Ron looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Just what are you looking at, punk?" he asked.

I pointed down and said. "Three sticks."

"What say?"

"Three sticks."

Ron looked down. "Three sticks, where?"

"Three sticks… HERE!!" and I stuck a huge Number-3 on his shirt with a big _"BOING!!"_ and I said. "Get it… 3… sticks?"

Amelie and I laughed along with other by-passers. Then we ran for it, and Ron smacked his head against his note-pad feeling so silly that he fell for another one. "When am I ever going to learn?" he muttered.

…

I walked Amelie back to the Soda hop. "Well… five more days now." I said. "I just everything will be ready."

Amelie gently put her hand to my cheek. "Oh, do not worry." she said, "If there is one thing I know you are good at, it is getting things done on time."

I smiled at her and pecked her on her cheek. "Thanks for believing in me." I said. "See ya later."

"Au revoir."

_**Meanwhile, at the lemon**_…

Nikki and Jonesy were there on their own _"personal breaks"_ both of them had over heard what happened. "I can't believe Ron went for it, again." Jonsey said while laughing. "If I had know it was that easy to get at him, I'd have pranked him years ago."

Nikki snorted as she laughed, "Maybe I could try doing that on the clones." she said, "Hmm… nah… not harsh enough."

Just then, Wyatt came by with a sad look on his face. "Why the long face?" Nikki asked. "Did Serena dump you again."

Wyatt sighed, "No, nothing like that… but it does involve her."

"I knew it" Jonesy cried. "She's been cheating on you, hasn't she?"

"NO!!" Wyatt snapped. Everyone around the food court turned to face him. He blushed and apologized, and then Told Nikki and Jonsey it dealt with the costumes.

Apparently, Serena's mom was going out of town on business, and wouldn't be back until after Halloween, which meant she wouldn't be around to sew the costumes up.

"What?! No way, man!"

"Ugh… talk about a killer."

Wyatt explained that Serena took sewing in college, and she was said to be a straight-A student, the problem was no one had ever seen her sew anything before. Even Wyatt never saw her make anything when they got back together.

"What's bothering me is… how am I going to break this to Mykan?"

Nikki and Jonesy knew that was going to be rough. "Well… look on the bright side, at least we still have the amusement park planned out." Nikki said.

"Think again." said Jen who just came up with Caitlin, who was near tears.

"Don't tell me… you were dumped again?" Jonesy said.

Caitlin sniffled. "Worse… way worse." she sobbed.

Jen decided to fill in for her. "It seems that a certain _someone_ forgot to hand in the plans for the theme park." she snarled. "And now we won't be able to start decorating, or setting up until the night before the performance."

Caitlin blew her nose, "And then Joey said he couldn't hang out with someone who forgets important things like that." then she locked herself up inside the lemon.

This was really getting to be disastrous, and I of course knew nothing about it… until I was walking up to the lemon, and could over hear Jen talking loud enough to be heard from… a mile away.

"This is just terrible… the tickets are delayed, the set-ups are delayed, and we don't even know about the costumes yet." she cried out.

"Uh, Jen…" Jonesy said as he tried to motion behind her.

"Don't interrupt me!" Jen snarled. "This performance is already skating on thin ice… We've already spent way over 1,000 bucks trying to organize everything."

"Jen…" Wyatt said also trying to motion behind her.

"Can it."

"You're just lucky Mykan doesn't know about this. Can you even picture what he would be going through."

Jen then noticed that everyone was nodded their heads with worried expressions on their faces, and Jen suddenly got the drift… as she slowly turned round. "Uh… Mykan…"

I was standing there. Just standing with my head looking like it was ready to burst, and my hands quivering by my sides. "Please…" I whimpered, "Tell me… I… did not… just hear that!"

No one answered, and they didn't have too, because Jude came along with Star to show everyone the robot costume they made. "Heard the costumes were with Serena, and so we came up with _this_." Jude said.

The costume was composed mainly of nothing but old tin-cans and a huge steel-drum. "Whoa! I like.. found these in the old storage room." Starr said. "I think these used to be full of rancid beans."

I didn't scream. I didn't run away crying, and didn't do both.

I fainted.


	4. What to do now?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The gang brought me back over to the table, and snapped me out of it, but I didn't feel any better. "Man! This is one heck of a catastrophe." I said sadly. "Awe, what else could go wrong?"

Almost everything was set on Major delay, and I spent way too much money already to spend anymore without having to overwork, or save up big time.

"Look on the Brightside." Starr said. "At least the Robot costume's done."

Great, _one thing_ was actually going right. That was hardly enough to convince me. "Hey, Mykan don't worry, we'll still be able to get everything done in time." Jen said. "That is… if nothing else goes wrong."

I groaned and let my head fall onto the table.

"Way to go, Jen." Wyatt said sarcastically.

Caitlin sighed. "Why do I feel like this is all my fault?" she asked.

"Maybe because it _is_…" Nikki snapped. "If you had just given Joey the plans…"

"Yeah… but you had to make Mykan pay you for getting the clothes and fabrics for the costumes." Jen protested.

"Hey… it was an I.O.U." Wyatt said on Nikki's behalf.

"Besides, lets not forget who had to sell the tickets away fro free." Jonesy added.

As they continued to babble over what was happening, Jude and Starr, having no faults in this decided to sneak away, because they could tell by the expression on my face, I was ready to burst!

Finally, I bolted upright. "AAH!! I can't take it anymore!!" I growled. The gang hushed up and saw me stomp off. "I'm going home for the rest of… the… day!!"

The gang kept watching until I was out of sight. "Wow… where did that come from?" Jen asked.

_**Two days later**_…

Only less than three days left before the big show, and still nothing had changed. Everything was still on deep delay, but I did go back to work. After all, I couldn't make any money to support my apartment just lying in bed all day.

At least today was a little different, and some things did go a little okay for me. Everyone who was excited about the show coming was bustling through Comic Cavern to buy a Copy of Fireball XL5, the first episode.

"Hmm… not too bad for a day's work." I said as I added up my money.

Being in business for yourself sure had its advantages. I could make my own hours. Nobody to yell at me, and best of all, was the vast amounts of money I got to take home with me everyday.

Everyday was payday for me, and to show that I was never greedy I did donate some amounts to other charities and causes.

I sighed to myself. "I just wish I could use this to make the show better."

The gang could see me from way outside. "Boy, he sure looks bummed." Wyatt said.

"Can you blame him…" Caitlin said. "I'd have to eat like three buckets of ice-cream before I could get over anything this deep."

Since decorating couldn't be started until Thursday, Jen realized they probably wouldn't be able to get the amusement park all set up in time for Friday's show at 6:00 pm.

We all planned to hole the show at night, when everyone would be holding that big costume party at the mall. This way it would be easier to make things look realistic, and the Amusement park planned to use its star-projector to produce space scenes.

Still… even with all that, there was so much to be done. The stage, and separate scenes had to be put up. All the things for special effects had to be fine-tuned and ready, even tests had to be made, and the costumes still weren't ready yet.

Not to mention the guys had to memorize their lines from the comic in case they forgot anything.

_**Back at the Lemon**_…

Everyone was there but me… well, with the acceptation of Starr.

None of them knew quite what to do. All those decorations, and all that heavy work. It would take an army to get anything done.

Suddenly, Jonesy had an idea. "Hey, wait a minute… The theme park's closed on Thursday right?"

The others nodded, and then realized that if no one would be there they could start doing all the set-ups themselves. "Yeah, just one problem… we all have to work." Jen said.

"Thanks for being a wet blanket." Jonesy said, but then again, Jen did have a point. They couldn't just take their breaks and work all the more harder. So event hat idea was dismissed.

"Well… then I guess there's only one way out of it now…" Jonesy said, and usually when he said that, he had a really big hair-brained idea.

The idea was, they stay in the mall after closing for the next three nights, and do the set-ups. "Are you crazy!" Jen snarled. "There is no way I am breaking the rules of closing time."

"Besides… what if Ron showed up?" Wyatt said.

"He'd be mad enough to ban us from the mall forever." Jude said. "Believe me, I know this from experience."

"Ah-ha… but that's just the thing." replied Jonsey. "I'm going to make it so Ron won't interfere with us this time."

Nobody liked the sound of what was going to happen.

_**Later on**_…

Jonsey put his plan into action. "I can't believe I'm going to do this…" he muttered to himself as he walked into Ron's office.

Jonesy's plan was… to actually _ask Ron_ if they could stay after closing to help set thing up, and When Ron heard all this… his eye went red with Fire. "You got to be joking me?" he said angrily.

"You think I'm going to let a lousy bunch of lice, like you and your friends, break code 4307.1, stay in my mall after closing just so you can decorate the amusement park… FOR SOME WHIMPY LITTLE SHOW!!"

Jonsey was actually quivering in his pants bracing himself as if Ron was ready to shoot him into pieces. "I was just asking…" he whimpered.

Ron calmed down. "All right… you got a deal." he said.

Jonesy's eyes peeped open. "What's that?"

This was something new. Ron usually would prefer to take down a battle tank than agree to terms with teenagers. "Why I'm doing this is of no business of yours, punk." he said. "You can use the mall only on two conditions…"

"…and one is that you let me come to the show for free with no-admittance."

Jonesy really couldn't see any harm in that, but he did dare to ask. "What's the other condition?"

Ron, told him what it was, and Jonesy knew for a fact this wasn't going to be good.


	5. For Mykan

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The gang had decided to keep everything a secret from me in an attempt to surprise me. Problem was… It was Thursday night, and the mall was closing up, and man, was I ever worried.

There still hadn't been any word from Serena about the costumes, and there still hadn't been any decorations done in the theme park, and the show was opening up _tomorrow._

I closed up Comic Cavern and made my way home across the street. "They know the show's tomorrow… why would they not even talk about it?" I kept asking myself.

"Guess maybe the whole things been blown off after all… or they're just too busy thinking of their own lives." I stopped and slumped down on a bench near the door. "That's totally messed up."

No matter what I tried to do, I just couldn't get my mind off the fact that everything I had planned was all ready to go down in flames before my eyes. I sighed to myself. "Maybe I should just stay in bed tomorrow…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The mall had finally closed down, and the gang was all over at the shut-down theme park, and almost ready to start setting up, but what Jen wanted to know was. "All right Jonesy, spill it… how did you get Ron to let us in?"

Jonesy was twiddling with his fingers. "Yeah… uh… well? I kind of, promised him he could… come to the show for free."

"That's it?" Nikki asked. "Free admittance? Can't see anything wrong with that."

"Uh…heh-heh! Well… that's not really everything…" replied Jonesy, and right before anyone could ask why…

"ATEN-HUT!!" they all dropped what they were doing as they saw Ron enter. "All right you messy maggots. Form a line!" he bellowed.

The gang looked confused, until they go the feeling. "Jonesy… you didn't by chance agree to let Ron take charge of the decorating did you?" Wyatt whispered.

"I said… FALL IN LINE!!" Ron shouted, and they formed up in an instant.

Ron marched up and down the line inspecting his soldiers. "You, tuck in that shirt! You, put your feet together. All of you, stand up straight, stomach in, shoulders back!"

The gang straightened themselves upright. "When we get out of this, you better have you last will filled out." Jen softly snapped to Jonesy.

Ron then moved towards Jen. "I hope I didn't just hear the sound of a solider talking out of RANKS!!"

A chill ran throughout Jen's whole body. "Sir… No, Sir!" she cried out loud, she also couldn't believe she just said that.

"All right… listen up." Ron said as he began marching up and down the line. "Now you got this big show tomorrow, and so very little time to set up… well back in the old days we had a system of getting things done on time… and that thing was?" he paused and turned back to the others expecting an answer from them. "Well…"

The gang thought it over…

"Uh… following orders?" asked Wyatt.

"Working hard Night and Day?" asked Caitlin.

"Hiring super-fast samurais with radioactive speed to do the job for you?" Jude asked, and everyone, even Ron stared at him with a confused look. "Sorry… got carried away."

Ron got his serious face back on. "No…no, and double-No!" he said. "We used a little thing called _Teamwork_ people… Teamwork!! We're going to pull together and crush the force of time. We're going to make this place ready for tomorrow… or die trying."

He began to assign everyone their tasks, and then they all got to work.

Jonesy and Wyatt were setting up the heavy furniture the huge sections of the floor stages. Problem was… they were barley able to life up the sofas. "Uhn… Jonesy… move it!!" Wyatt growled.

"Ugh!! I can't help it man… this thing weighs a ton." Finally, he dropped it, bandit hit the floor barely missing Wyatt's foot. "Oh, great… now look what you did!"

"Me… you're the one who dropped it."

Ron could hear them fighting, "What's going on here, punks?" he snapped. "I told you start moving the furniture, not argue with each other. So you both suck it up and get to work!!"

"Sir, yes Sir!!" Jonsey and Wyatt saluted and they got back to work.

Elsewhere there was even more trouble… as Caitlin and Jen were working on scenery pictures, and the things for the Vomit-Comet.

Some special banners, and soft, but very stiff cloth wings would be placed on the roller-coaster cars from front to back so it would look like the spaceship for the intro scene.

Sadly… of all things she knew about fabrics, putting the right thing together was not Caitlin's best subject. "Hmm… I'll put this over here… and this there…"

Jen who was busy setting up the alien planet scenes on the other bits of the stage saw what Caitlin was doing. She gasped when she saw the job she had done. "Caitlin!" she cried as she leapt down from her ladder. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean what have I done?" Caitlin said. "I think is looks just fine."

Jen growled. "Look at this!" she snapped. "The wings are facing backwards… The rocket boosters are screwed on the wrong way, and the Fireball XL5 logo is painted on upside down!!"

Caitlin just snuffed. "I thought it looked better that way." She said. "I was just trying to be CREATIVE!!"

While she and Jen argued, Nikki and Jude weren't having it any easier either. Setting up the speakers for the music and sound-effects and lighter models. Jude moved the Space city model near the corner of the stage, and then Nikki moved it right back when Jude left it.

Then Nikki placed a speaker down near the crowd control ropes, and Jude moved it further up and closer to the stages. Eventually they caught each other in their moving acts.

"Whoa, Bra… leave the Space-City model here. I don't think he likes to be moved." Jude said.

"Uh-huh… well can just put that speaker back where it was before I put you out of it." Nikki protested.

The whole gang broke out into an all-out squabble. They spent so much time arguing and less time decorating. At this rate, it would never be done in time for the show tomorrow. Ron finally lost all patients.

"Everybody… FREEZE!!!" he roared as loud as he could. Everyone stood exactly where they were with their eyes facing towards Ron.

"I expected you maggots to work together as a team, and you go ahead and give me this rock and roll bonanza! What have you got to say for yourselves now?!"

The others realized that they had themselves to blame. All the arguing they had done when they could've spent more time working on the sets. "But what are we supposed to do now?" Jen asked. "Everything's a mess, we'll never get it done by tomorrow."

"Oh yes we will…" Jude said. He climbed up onto a crate and began to make one of his inspiring speeches.

"We came here with a goal. A goal to give the fine people who come to this mall a nice little show tomorrow. Not because it's almost Halloween, and not because there's a small fee in it for us… but because of Mykan."

"He's the dude who started all this. It was his dream to make great comic series, and we have actually helped him by allowing him to use us as characters in his own scripts… he may pay us back, but as his friends, and as his cast… we owe him big time."

"We have the power to help make Mykan's vision of a live performance come true, and we will not let him down, come rain or high water! Now lets get in here and give it all we got!!"

They others all nodded. "YEAH!!" they all shouted together, and they got back to work. Ron even thought Jude's speech was truly inspiring. "We could've used you in the force son. We just could have."


	6. IOU Big

**CHAPTER SIX**

It sure was a good thing everyone had graduated, and weren't ready for college yet. This meant that they could stay up all night if they had to finishing up everything enough so Darth and Julie could do the rest the next day.

So much had been done by the next day. The Vomit Comet had been completely tested out so see if it's new decorations wouldn't slow it down. There was also small, yet bright lights, and fog machines inside the rocket boosters so it would look like a real ship flying.

Then there was the many different sceneries. The Space-City control room… the Cockpit of Fireball… the Fireball lounge and bed areas. Even the hostile alien world that would be in the script.

There would also be flying on wires acts, and also some super special effects only Darth and Julie would be able to make. Serena even called and said that all the costumes were ready.

_**(The costumes in Fireball XL5 are far too difficult to explain, as the show series was in Black and white. So you'll have to use other references, much easier than I can.)**_

…everything was going to be just fine.

_**The next day**_…

October 30th at last… it was only a matter of hours before the show, and the gang was sure looking beat as they sat in "Grind-me" with their coffees. "Mmm… I'll have to have at least six cups of coffee before I can wake up." Wyatt yawned.

"Tell me about it." Jen said as she rubbed her eyes. "I actually was glad to get ten minutes penalty today, it was bout the only ounce of sleep I've had all day."

Nikki was already with her face down on the table and snoring. "Back off, Clones… the Khaki Barn sucks." she muttered.

"Hey… at least we're all ready for the performance tonight." Caitlin said. Everyone finally agreed on something, and just then Serena came over with Charmaine. "Hey, you guys." she said.

"Hi, Serena." Wyatt said. "So, you got the costumes?"

Serena and Charmaine placed down the bags they had brought. "Would we ever let you guys down?" Charmaine asked. They passed each of them one of the bags and inside were perfect costumes, exactly like in the comic.

"Dude." Jude drooled.

"Sweet." said Wyatt.

"Cute." Jen cooed.

Caitlin giggled.

"Mmm-Mmm" Jonesy hummed.

"Not awful. Not awful." Nikki said.

Jude also got a call from Starr, the Robot suit was all ready, and everything would work out perfectly. She didn't even mind at all that she was playing as the robot, and that she had no lines.

As was said, Jude was voicing the robot using a small tape recorder that Starr could operate on the inside.

Amelie even sent the gang some Text Messages that she had gotten her costume too, and she was waiting to try it on along with everyone else's at "Huntingtons-department."

Unable to resist the urge, the gang picked up what they had and were off.

_**Later on**_…

Jonesy Wyatt and Jude changed first. So the girls could use the change rooms. "Mmm… I got to say, I look pretty money in this get-up." Jonesy said. "I feel like a real commander."

"Well just remember, you're not." Wyatt said. "I can't imagine myself taking orders from you in real life."

"At least you dudes can see right." Jude said. "I mean the outfit is cool, but these glasses make everything blurry, and their not even prescription."

"Uh Jude…" Wyatt said. "You might want to consider, punching out those false lenses first."

"Oh… right?"

They waited for a while longer, the girls were sure taking their precious time. Then suddenly. Jen, Nikki, Caitlin, and Serena burst out of their cubicles dressed in their alien outfits… growling and hissing manically.

The boys nearly jumped out of their costumes in sheer panic. "We surrender We give!" cried Jonesy. The girls began to laugh hysterically.

"You should've seen the look on your faces." Jen laughed hard.

"It was totally priceless." added Caitlin.

The boys got to their feet. "Bras… that was so not funny!" snarled Jude.

"Yeah… we weren't that sacred anyways." snapped Wyatt, but decided not to break out into another argument, they just let it all go.

"Well… I think you all look just fine." Amelie said as she came out, dressed in her costume. Everyone, even the girls were amazed at how pretty she looked in that uniform. "Whoa! Amelie you are looking _Fab-u-lous!"_ Jonesy said. Amelie giggled, but then she noticed. "Wait… where is Mykan?"

Everyone was there, except me!

"I haven't seen him all day." said Jude. "I think Comic Cavern's been closed all day too."

Suddenly, everyone realized that in all their commotions, they had forgotten to call me and tell me things were going be all right. "Awe, no!" cried Jen. "We got to get him over here now."

She dialed my number, but all she got was voice-messaging. "Ooh! He's not answering. He must still be at home."

"Well let's go talk to him." Wyatt suggested, and they all changed fast, and were off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

I had been at home all day long. To afraid to go to the mall and face, my thought to be, the disappointed people who really wanted to see the show. I was petting my little beguile as I sat sadly on the sofa.

"Oh, Penny… What am I going to do?" I said to her. "What was I thinking, organizing something this big with so many problems?" I sighed heavily. "I let the people down… I let myself down… and worst of all… I let the guys down."

I really felt like a total loser.

Just then… there was a knock at the door, and Penny leapt off the couch all jumpy and excited to see who it was. _"Mykan… it's us."_ called Jen. _"Come on… open up."_

"No way." I called to them. "No way am I going to the mall, not after all the trouble that I've caused."

"_We hear you, dude…. But you're not a loser."_ Jude said.

"_He's right, Mykan. None of it was fault at all."_ added Nikki.

"_Look, dude… just come to the mall… we got a big surprise for you."_ Jonesy said.

I sighed, and I came out. "Oh, okay… anything to stop this nagging." I said. I made sure Penny would be okay while I was out, and I was off with the guys, and when we got to the amusement park… I was speechless.

"Guys…" I peeped as I gazed around at al the wonderful set-ups and stages. "Guys… this is… incredible, but how did you do all this?"

They told me they had stayed all night long setting up everything they could, just for me… of course with a little enforced help from Ron. "You guys did all this for me?"

They all nodded, and then Serena gave me a special bag. "What's this?" I asked. "Just a little something extra… think of it as an early birthday gift." she answered.

I opened the bag, and my eyes lit up. I reached down inside, and pulled out my Steve Zodiac costume. Serena had sewn and stitched it so perfectly, that nothing was out of place nor would fall out of place.

"Serena?" I asked. "You…"

She nodded. "Well… you going to just stare at it all day, go and try it on." The others all told me to go for it, and when so… I went back stage where I could change without being seen, and when I came back out…

"Well… what do you think?" I asked. The girls thought I looked totally irresistible, and it sure was a nice change for me than wearing all black all the time. I even wasn't wearing my shades.

The guys even envied me for having the star-role… then again, it was my comic series, and at least they got to be a part of it.

"Well… I think you look just wonderful." came the sweet voice of my girlfriend.

I turned round slowly, and I saw her "Amelie." That costume she was wearing, she looked more beautiful than I could ever have made her character on XL5. "You look amazing." I said to her. "My Venus of the stars."

Amelie giggled.

"Guys… you're all the best." I replied. "I owe you guys big time."

Everyone smiled. "Never mind that, Mykan. Lets just get the show done, and be glad with it." Wyatt said… and speaking of the show… it was only a few more hours away, just enough time to join in the regular festivities going on in the mall.


	7. Act One: Enemy Missile

**_Author's note:_**

**_In honor of Gerry Anderson's Supermarionation series, I dedicate this. You can also look up the episode on Youtube to get a good feel of what the gang is acting like._**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was only one day before Halloween officially arrived, but the way the mall was going, you'd think it had already arrived. A lot of people were dressed up in costumes and stuff.

The Clones were all dressed Barbie-dolls… again. "We look so hot." cried Krissy. "I think we look hot, too." added Kristen. "I think we look hot even more." added Kirsten.

"EEE…!"

Stanley was dressed-up all in black, like a ninja-burglar, and of course he was causing trouble with his pop-gun. If only it wasn't for his Yummy-Mummy who was dressed up like a very hot looking Cat-Woman… Stanley would've been pounded by someone for sure.

The kissing couple, Jason and Joanie… well… would you believe that they went dressed as Siamese twins, locked at the lips! That annoyed everyone.

By quarter to six everyone headed to the theme-park for the show was almost ready to begin. A lot of people had brought their comic book copies of the episode we would be doing. Also reading the cast…

**_Mykan Spotswood as:_**

_Col. Steve Zodiac._

**_Amelie Vireneta as:_**

_ Dr. Venus_

**_Jude Lizoski as: _**

_Prof. Matthew Matic_

**_Starr Vegano as: _**

_Robert the Robot.  
**(Voiced by Jude Lizoski)**_

**_Jonesy Garcia as:_**

_Commander Wilbur Zero_

**_Wyatt Williams as:_**_ Lt. 90_

**_Jen Masterson as: _**

_Space Tech. Jacqueline Campbell. **(As well as other roles)**_

**_CO-STARRING…_**

**_Caitlin Cooke._**

**_Nikki Wong._**

**_Serena Ahmed._**

The people felt really excited as they came in to see the show. They made sure to stay behind the crowd control ropes so as not to be in the way of the performers.

The gang had already taken their positions, Darth and Julie were already working the lights, music, and effects, and all that remained was for the show to start.

Finally, the lights had dimmed out and the whole park was dark and it began to look like they were really in space. The crowd quieted down. Then the intro theme had begun…

Big white letters shone at the front saying, **_"Spotswood Comics Presents…"_**

Then a spotlight shone way down to the back where Amelie and I stood side-by-side in our costumes.

"Okay, Venus?"

"Okay, Steve."

"Right, let's go."

As the music kept playing, we marched proudly down the aisle passing by the wooing crowds as we made our way to the roller-coaster car, all decked up like a ship. I helped my girlfriend in first, and then I climbed in beside her. We gave the signal, and the music cut out for a moment as the car began to move along the tracks with the fog-machine blowing smoke out the back side, and the sound effects took over making real rocket sounds, and when we reached the top and began zooming, the intro music began playing, as the space images became deeper all around us.

Big white letters shone as we passed…

**_MYKAN SPOTSWOOD as _**

**_STEVE ZODIAC in…_**

And a great bog fanfare sounded as the title appeared.

**_"FIREBALL XL5"_**

Everything went dark, and the crowd cheered wildly. Then the play was on; a live action theatrical production of the first episode of my comic series; _"Planet 46"_

With the use of models, sets, and special effects, everything would look so realistic. The story began…

…

_In the year 2063, the World Space Fleet is extending mankind's reach beyond the Solar System; an expanding fleet of incredible Fireball XL Spaceships led the charge, exploring the vast reaches of space where races inhabit distant planets._

Space City- A large skyscraper building that rotated for unexplained reasons; the main base headquarters of World Space Patrol. In the main control room, Commander Zero was monitoring strange signals over the radar. Then he called out to his assistant officer. "Lieutenant 90… Send out a general alert. This is an emergency!"

"Yes sir." cried 90, and he spoke into his radio-unit "World Space Patrol headquarters, Space-City, call all Earth tracking stations. Emergency- Priority-one. Stand by! Repeat; Stand by!"

One by one, the voices over the radio acknowledged the order and gave their findings. "What do you make of it, Sir?" asked 90.

"As I feared Lieutenant… it's amissile."

"And according to the computer, it's carrying a _Planetomic-bomb_; powerful enough to destroy the whole Earth!"

The computer showed images of the deadly missile slowly making its way towards Earth. Zero wouldn't stand for it. "Lieutenant 90… Check the exact position of the missile and then instruct one of our nearest patrol-ships to intercept it."

The lieutenant worked on the course. "I've got it sir." and the location appeared right on the map. "Hmm, Sector 25. That's Fireball XL5, Steve Zodiac."

The next scene was of the good ship, XL5 soaring through space on its way back to Earth after three months of space-patrol. Aboard that great ship, the crew was waiting anxiously to get back. Particularly on Colonel Zodiac, who was steering the ship in the cockpit alongside his co-pilot, Robert the robot.

"Well, Robert, we're on our way home at last."

Robert's eyes glowed as he spoke, _"On our way home! On our way home! On our way home…!"_ Steve chuckled "Gee, I keep forgetting, you're only a robot."

In the ship's lab, Dr. Venus dressed in wearing a bathrobe over her uniform and her hair all bundled up tight in back, and wearing glasses, was busy mixing up some space nutrients for dinner, when Steve rang in over the radio. _"Say, Venus? How's our beautiful doctor of space medicine?"_ he flirted. Venus giggled. "I gather by zee compliment, Steve that you want something to eat. I'm preparing a meal right now."

"I just adore your French-cooking." replied Steve "What's on the menu today… Blue-pills, pink-pills or those delicious capsules that you make up…? Boy, will I sure be glad to get back to Earth to have a steak."

In another area of the ship, a middle-aged man was busy plotting their course and route towards Earth, when Steve rang him. _"Calling Navigation-Bay…! Say, Professor Matic, how're we doing? Are we on schedule?"_

"Eh, well, Steve, we're approaching positions 15-Zero-Blue… and I'm registering minus-forty-G from the Moon. Forty-G from the Moon…? Why, that can only mean one thing…"

_"Well, what is it, Professor?"_

Matic chuckled and answered "…It's time to eat."

Now Steve was laughing too in relief. "Say, you gave me a scare. I thought it was something important. Ah, well. Not much longer now."

Suddenly, Lieutenant 90's voice was heard over the speaker. "_Space-City to Fireball…! Planetomic-Missile approaching Earth; Position: 24-Zero-Red. Intercept! Repeat; intercept!"_

"Go-XL5." replied Steve, and he sounded the general alert warning the crew about the missile and to standby for battle-stations

Venus removed her bathrobe and glasses, and let her hair fall loose, and made her way to the cockpit. "Steve, where is zee missile 'eading?"

"According to Space-City, it's heading towards Earth. We've got to stop it Venus, it's carrying a Planetomic-Warhead."

"A Planetomic-Warhead…?! Why, Steve… that's a-million times more powerful that a 'ydrogen-bomb."

"That's right! Then only chance we have is to explode it in space, as far away from Earth as possible. The Professor's already tracking the missile, and should have the position ready for me."

"Right, Steve. I'll go right away to 'elp 'im."

**_Steve:_** "Okay, Venus. Good shooting."

Venus made her way to Matic's side as he plotted the course and position. "Steve… steer, 184-Zero-Blue."

"Roger! All warheads go. Robert… Fire starboard-thrusters…!"

_"Roger!"_

The ship rocketed into position and was soon gaining on the missile's tail. "Okay, Professor, we're on course and maximum speed." said Steve

"All right, Steve. I'm switching to Radar-Telescope." said Matic "Radar-Telescope, Venus!"

"Radar-telescope operating; range: 24-25."

"Steve… we'll have to fire the interceptors at maximum range. This way we'll be clear of the radiation after the explosion."

Steve acknowledged. "Roger, Professor. Robert, prepare forward interceptors!"

_"Roger."_

Small slots on the sides of the ship slid open revealing the missiles, ready to fire. Venus and Matic made sure the course was exact and that no slip ups were made. They did not want to miss and hit the Earth by accident.

"How're we doing, Professor?" asked Steve

Matic checked his computations. "We're in range now, Steve. Stand-by with the interceptors."

_"Standing by…! Venus, give me the readout."_

"Range: 2400, G-rate-2… Master-Guidance-System: U-H-F… standby to fire, Steve. Six seconds to go… Five, four, three, two, one, Zero, and Go!"

The interceptor launched, but as it neared the missile it simply exploded. When Steve asked about, Professor Matic determined it was detonated by radio waves. "There must be a crew on-board that thing."

"Yeah…! A suicide-crew- Prepare interceptor-2, Robert!"

_"Roger! Interceptor-2…" _

"Venus, switch on the jamming-gear." said Matic

"Right, Professor."

There would be no mistakes this time. The second interceptor was fired and destroyed the missile in a big explosion so bright it could be seen all the way down on Earth, especially in Space-City. "He's done it, Sir." cried 90.

Zero nodded proudly and spoke into the radio. "Nice work, Steve. You okay?"

_"Fine, Commander. What now?"_

"Steve, our computers have traced the source of the missile to Planet-46, Sector-25. It looks like it's your baby. Good luck Steve."

"Roger… Setting course for Planet-46 to investigate! Say, how about some coffee, Venus? I guess we've earned it."

A musical score played as the ship was shown soaring through space, while all three of the human members of the crew gathered in the ship's lounge. Steve looked up from his book. "I sure am glad I've got Robert as a co-pilot."

"How long will it be, Steve, before we arrive at Planet-46?" asked Venus.

"Oh… quite a few days, Venus." answered Matic "I suggest that we rest all we can. We don't what's going to be in store for us when we arrive."

"Say, how about that coffee?" Steve asked.

Venus giggled "Oh, gee. I'm sorry, I'm a toot. I almost forgot." With one click of a button, the coffee was instantly boiling hot and served on a platter with all the cups and refinements, and while after… quiet, softer music played as the crew went off to bed and slept peacefully.

Who knew what would be there for them on Planet-46?

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	8. Act Two: Subterranean World

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The stage lit up for the next part of the show…

…

A few days later, in Space-City control…

Zero called into the Radio. "Fireball XL5, this is Space-City. According to our calculations you are now approaching Planet-46."

Sure enough, the ship was approaching the mysterious planet in deep space. "Space-City, roger…!" Steve acknowledged. "We're just going into orbit now. We'll call you when we've carried out reconnaissance."

Steve then ordered Venus to fire the main-retros, and the ship moved into orbit around the planet. Matic confirmed it "All right, Steve. We're in orbit, and Robert's in the rear control center. You're clear to go."

"Okay, Professor. Venus and I will take a quick look around. If we need any help, we'll call you."

"I'll be standing by, Steve." said Matic "You just take care of Venus. We don't want to lose our doctor if space-medicine."

Steve acknowledged. Then he and Venus fastened their seatbelts, and nosecone, named Fireball Junior, detached from the front of the main-ship, and headed down to the planet. It was vast desert-like world, and the stars sparkled in the skies.

"Steve, do you really think the missile was launched from this planet?" Venus asked.

"Well, Venus… that's what the computers say. We haven't any evidence if there's life on Planet-46, even though it _does_ have an atmosphere."

"What worries me, Steve, is that zee computers in Space-City are very rarely wrong."

"Sure. That's why we're here."

Soon, the retros fired and Fireball Junior touched down on the surface. Steve and Venus got out on their hovercrafts, known as jet-mobiles. They scouted around over the deserts and past the rocky terrains and formations. "See what I mean, Venus? No sign of life, no plants, no water- nothing."

_"Oui,_ but this could just be a baron-par of zee planet."

"No, it's all like this. Professor Matic has carried out extensive surveys of the planet from space."

"Ooh… this place gives me zee creeps." Venus shuddered "Nothing but rocks, and craters… and boy, is it cold."

Suddenly, they spotted a series of caves up ahead, in the rocks, and decided to investigate, realizing that there was possibly life underground. Once inside the cave, it was all glittery with diamonds. "Looks like we've stumbled on something big here." said Steve with astonishment "Let's go deeper."

As the progressed further through the cave, the diamonds seemed to fade and it grew darker. Suddenly, they came to a pit of burning flames. "Venus, stop!"

"Look there…" cried Venus "…On the other side. It's a _door."_

Steve saw it too. "This can only mean one thing… _life!_ I'm going across, Venus, and you stay here. If anything happens, I want you to get back to the ship and call for help fast."

"But, Steve… Steve!" but Steve had already set out across the fire. He did okay at the start, but suddenly his jet-mobile began to wobble. "Steve. What's wrong?" called Venus

"My forward thrust motors have failed. It must be the heat. My speed has dropped but I can still make it as long as the hover-jets don't die out."

Venus begged for him to turn back, but Steve insisted on going forward, it was the only thing he could do. The heat made him sweat a lot, but he managed to make it safely across, when suddenly bright rays blasted at him and knocked him out cold.

"Steve!" cried Venus, and she could see aliens holding ray-guns emerge from the door and around form the rock formations. They laughed evilly as they dragged Steve away. Venus decided to escape and get help before she was spotted.

She hovered her way towards the entrance of the cave, but suddenly her jetpack was shot from behind, and she SCREAMED with horror as she fell, and another alien came out, holding her ray gun and was laughing evilly.

…

_Dramatic music played as the whole stage blacked out for the next act. The crowd cheered wildly, and there was a brief intermission before the next act. It was time for Jen, Caitlin, Nikki, and Serena to step in. All of them were playing as the aliens, and Jen was their queen._

_…_

Steve woke up in an alien control room surrounded by female aliens, and their queen came hovering in on her hover-throne. She hissed like a serpent as she spoke. "SSSteve Zodiac. It appears you have recovered from the effectssss of the coma-ray.

"Where's Venus? What have you done with her?" Steve demanded to know.

"Your Earth-woman is quite sssafe… for the moment. She is out there in the rocket that will be launched against Earth in exactly eight minutesss from now."

Steve gasped. "You're bluffing!"

"Am I?" the queen snickered she flipped a switchand a video-screen lit up, showing Venus, bound, and gagged in a cockpit alongside one of the alien girls. "Commence, launch procedure… and unlesssss you want your Earth-woman to die, Zodiac, you will do as I sssay."

Steve hesitated for a moment, and then gave in. "Okay...! What do you want me to do?"

"Very sssimple… Inssstruct your ssspaceship to land, and do not try anything tricky."

Steve clenched his fists nervously and angrily, but did as he was told. "Fireball XL5… this is Steve Zodiac. Have discovered the launching bay, and have occupants held as prisoners…. Bring her down Professor. I can't carry them all in Fireball-Junior."

Professor Matic got the message and chuckled, "Heh, heh… that's boss, Steve. We're on our way." And he signaled to Robert. "Robert, landing procedure…! Position code: 22-Zerro-Red."

Robert responded. _"…Landing procedure underway" _and the ship was on its way down to the planet, heading straight for the alien's trap… whatever it was.

"Excellent, Sssteve Zodiac." Hissed the alien queen "Now, instruct them to land at position code: 22-Zero-Blue… and your Earth-woman shall be ssspared."

Steve was really starting to hate thing, but as he had no other choice, "Fireball XL5. This is Steve Zodiac…"

…

He gave the professor the instructions. _"That's right, Professor. Land at position code: 22-Zero-Blue…"_

"But… but Steve…"

_"No questions, Professor. Just do as I say and hurry!"_

Matic saw no choice but to obey, and called out to Robert. "Robert, change landing procedure- New Position code: 22-Zero-Blue."

_"Changing landing position… Code: 22-Zero-Green."_

"Eh, correction- Zero-Blue. Repeat; Zero-Blue"

_"Understand… Zero-Blue…!" _Robert sounded very frustrated, even though he was only a robot; he blew off steam, literally as shots of smoke burst through his head."Hey, now, now, now, Robert, there's no-need to get all steamed up. We all make mistakes. You may think _I'm_ a bit of a toot, but I'm only human."

The ship touched down on the sand. The alien queen sniggered "Very good, SSSteve Zodiac. Now observe…" and then, to Steve's horror, "Hey! They're sinking into the ground!"

"They are, indeed. All is going according to plan."

"Your ssspaceship will sssink in the ash, the beautiful Earth-woman will die when the rocket hitsss itsss target, Earth. Then… it is your turn. You have already cost us one failure!"

"Yeah…? Well so much for _your word_ as a subterranean." Growled Steve

"SSSilence, Earthman! Proceed with launching!"

…

This was terrible! What was Steve going to do? Venus… the Professor…! He couldn't let them die, and he couldn't let the missile reach Earth either. He had to do something and fast!

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	9. Final Act: Steve comes through

**CHAPTER NINE**

The spaceship continued to sink into the ash. "Robert! Restart the motors!" cried Matic. "Robert! Are you there?" but Robert still didn't respond.

Meanwhile, the missile was being raised upright on a small launch pad on one scene, and the aliens in the main control-room were busy preparing for launch. "Resuming countdown at minusss 20-sssecondsss…!"

"Ten-Sssecondsss- Nine, Eight, Ssseven, Sssix, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero, and Ignite!"

The missile took off, and was now headed on a direct collision course towards Earth

****"Fault on guidance-mechanism."

"Change guidance frequency."

The aliens continued to speak to each other, in their own native tongue- _which was actually just gibberish we made up to make seem realistic-_ Steve had to act now or it would be too late, so while the aliens were distracted, he silently reached for his jet-mobile, under the seat, and pulled out a ray-gun.

"Rocket is now under controlled guidance system."

****"All is functioning normally."

The queen turned to face Steve "You sssee, Sssteve Zodiac. Unlike Earthmen, we _never_ make missstakesss."

"That's what you think!" snapped Steve, and he fired his gun blasting all the machines and consoles, and knocking all the aliens unconscious. He took only the queen as hostage and escaped with her on his jet-mobile.

He had to hurry, for the spaceship had almost completely sunken below the surface. The Professor and Robert tried everything, but their rockets just weren't strong enough "It's… no good, Robert. We can't pull her out of this without Fireball Junior. What's happened to Steve?"

At that moment, Steve had just made it back to Fireball Junior, and quickly took off "Fireball XL5 from Steve Zodiac. I'll be there in a moment, Professor. Once we get the nose-cone attached, we'll be able to pull Fireball out of the ash."

_ "Hurry, Steve!" _cried Matic _"We're almost… completely… submerged!"_

Once the nose-cone was attached back onto the main ship, the rockets were fired and the ship took off back up into the space and to safety. Now the only things left to rescue Venus and stop the aliens' missile. With Fireball safe, and the Alien Queen, now awake, as their prisoner, that was bound to be easy. The professor held the queen at gunpoint. "All right now, you- Instruct your friend to abandon the missile _with Venus!_ Now, if you don't… we'll be forced to destroy your planet. Now… transmit!"

The queen growled and hissed softly, but was forced to comply, and she spoke into the radio. "Thisss is your ssssubterranean queen ssspeaking. You are to abandon the misssssile with the Earth-woman. Repeat; Abandon misssssile with Earth-woman."

The other alien complies with the message, and began to untie Venus, but both she and the queen still felt confident of one thing as the queen explained, "I have passsssed on your messsssage… but, to no-avail! The Earth-woman will die anyway. They do not have any ssspace-equipment on board."

But they were in for a big surprise, as everyone at World Space Patrol was prepared for such things. "'Ere, take this." said Venus to the alien. "It's an _oxygen-pill,_ and it will enable you to live in space."

Steve took his oxygen pill too, and prepared to leave the ship and bring the tow of them aboard. "Right, Professor. You get ready to destroy the missile once we're clear."

Matic nodded. "You take it easy, Steve. Look… they've ejected already."

Venus and the alien were floating through space, obviously not suffocating due to the effects of the oxygen pills. Steve leapt out into space to join met up with them with a long rope for them to grab. Once they were all safely away from the alien missile, Matic and Robert fired interceptors at the missile destroying it. "Well done, Professor. Now, winch us in!" Steve hollered on his radio.

After another scene blackout, the next scene showed XL5 on its way back to Earth. "Well Venus… there's Earth." said Steve "It sure looks better from here than inside that subterranean rocket."

"Only thanks to you, Steve…" Venus said in a near flirting way. "I guess I can see now why they call you _"Zee greatest Astronaut."_ on Space-Patrol."

"Heh-heh… I think you're cute too." He then turned to the radio and said his final words. "Space-Patrol… this is Fireball XL5 returning to base. Mission complete, over and out."

The stage blacked out, and the audience was almost ready to cheer wildly, but before they could, the stage lit up again with me holding a microphone, and I began to sing to the ending theme as the cast credits rolled by and all my co-stars stood on stage taking their bows and waving goodbye.

All the lights turned back on, and the crowd was cheering louder than they had all night. Caitlin jumped up all excited. "EEE-HEE-HEE… We did it!" she squeaked.

"Just listen to those cheers. Jonesy said. "They really must love me."

"Yeah… they _really_ love you." Nikki said sarcastically.

As I waved on to the adoring fans, Amelie suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her. She looked up at me with a big grin on her face, I smiled down at her and we kissed in front of all those people making them cheer even louder.

The show was a huge success.

The next day, it was Halloween day at last, but still some time before any of the big parties that night and before the kids would go trick-or-treating.

All ten of us, still in our costumes, were gathered at the Comic Cavern signing autographs for all the adoring customers who purchased a copy of Fireball XL5.

Jonesy signed his name and his character name. _"Jonsey Garcia as: Commander Wilbur Zero."_ And he winked at the hot girls who giggled… much to Nikki's annoyance, but she was too busy signing her name too.

"This is so fabulous. I feel just like a big celebrity." Caitlin giggled.

"Awe-some." added Jude.

We gathered at the Lemon, still in our costumes and I gave the guys double their fees for helping me out with everything, and for helping me so much more cash than I had ever made before in one day's work.

"Sweet…" Jonesy said. "I'm not so bummed anymore about getting canned from the Halloween store."

It turned out that Jonsey wasn't supposed to borrow so many products that totaled over $200 dollars, and he had a choice: Pay the rental fee, or Fired…

"I actually had fun." Wyatt said. "Reminds me of the good old days in grade-school when the classes did plays."

Serena chuckled. "Good old days? Yeah, right. Nice try junior."

"That was so like… amazing." Starr cooed. "Maybe I should take up a career in acting."

"I'm with you there all the way." Jude answered as he high-fived his girlfriend.

"Well I'm just glad it's all over." I said as I tipped my shades. "I missed having to wear my shades, and we almost didn't make it on time anyway."

"Just be sure the next time you organize something this big we start decorating earlier." Jen said.

"Yeah, like maybe a year from after Christmas." Nikki joked, and we all started to laugh.

**_(Ending theme)_**

_-I'm 7teen; I have got my own way._

_I love my job and I live at the mall today._

_Now I am on my own forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7… TEEN_

_Still the memories will last._

**_JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN._**

**_"7TEEN"_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_If you want to hear the song Mykan sang, go to my Youtube page and look up "Beast Boy's Magic Voices #8)_**


End file.
